


Arson on the Dance Floor

by WearingOutWinter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearingOutWinter/pseuds/WearingOutWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a nightclub crowded with the drunk, the decadent, and the depraved, two dancers leave their marks: on the night, and on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arson on the Dance Floor

Ty Lee drifts across the dance floor like the Ghost of Club Kids Lost. She steps lightly, dodging effortlessly around the smears of sweat and the puddles of spilled drinks. Her every move is flowing, graceful, tripping past the crowds of bodies and out-flung arms like a tightrope walker. As the clocks strike one, she graces them all with her presence and sends the mere mortals reeling, eager to be taught the true meaning of Saturday night.

Azula dances like she's stomping on a human face forever. Her boots strike the floor hard enough to throw sparks, the clatter and the echoes of her steps beating out her own rhythm over whatever the DJ plays. She stakes out a corner and defends it against all comers. Any dancer foolish enough to set foot into her territory is met with elbows and shoulders like they just wandered into the mosh unawares. They retreat, clutching bruised ribs, and leave her to her conquered territory. When the bar is crowded with exhausted dancers ordering rum and water to wet their throats and dry their sweat, Azula slams down a whiskey shot and spits fire at anyone who offers to buy her a drink.

Ty Lee attracts would-be partners like moths to a flame. But no matter how graceful the steps, how careful the approach, all the hopeful boys and girls receive is the gentle lash of her braid on their cheeks as she turns away. The stars on her hips flare under the black lights, distant as meteors burning in the sky.

They all turn to watch when Ty Lee's meandering path takes her towards Azula's corner. The hipsters and the scenesters and the dance floor damned hold their breath, waiting for the unstoppable force to meet the immovable object. They wait for a hip check to send the ghost sprawling. They wait for the dodge that will send tyrant reeling. What they see is a pair of slender arms thrown around a pale neck, and a stony face that breaks into a shy smile.

Ty Lee is still for a moment, resting her forehead against the shorter woman's.

“You're a terror, 'Zula.”

“And you're a tease.”

Ty Lee giggles, and moves her arms from Azula's neck to her waist.

“You love it,” she says, and the two dancers with fire in their veins move to a rhythm that is all their own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for the "dance like [she's] stomping on a human face forever" line goes to Warren Ellis. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
